Heart Of Darkness
by Kurayami K
Summary: En un futuro diferente un guerrero dejo de ser lo que era para transformarse en un peligro, dos jovenes tratan de ayudarlo y para ello uno viaja al pasado por primera vez para prevenir esta desgracia. UP!
1. Prologo El viaje

Heart Of Darkness

Por: Kurayami K

Prologo : "El Viaje"

En un futuro totalmente diferente al que conocemos se libra una batalla, donde una persona dejo de ser lo que era y se transformo en lo peor que pudo ocurrir en la historia de la tierra, ahora en ese futuro la tierra se esta destruyendo, solo depende de dos jóvenes para cambiar este futuro tan horrible para todos.

Dos jóvenes corrían por sus vidas, eran perseguidos por unos robots muy extraños, estos robots poseían energía ilimitada y no se les podía atacar ya que si uno lo atacaba absorbía la energía del contrincante, en su pecho llevaban la insignia de la Red Ribbon. Los dos chicos corrían con todas sus fuerzas, uno era una chica de mediana estatura, esbelta, ojos azules muy profundos que denotaban un cierto temor, su cabello era tan fino como la seda y de color un tanto azulado, mientras que el otro muchacho bastante mas alto, un chico muy atractivo, ojos también azules pero estos no expresaban temor sino una mezcla de rencor y odio, y en algún lugar de ellos había esperanza, sus cabellos largos de color lila le tapaban la vista, iba absorto de sus pensamientos cuando escucho a la chica que se tropieza con una roca.

-Ayúdame!. Se escucha la voz atemorizada cuando cae y muy cerca de ella se aproximaba un robot, asustada intenta levantarse pero estaba su pie inflamado por la caída.

-Tranquila...Le dice el joven su mirada tranquiliza un tanto a la chica, que es levantada con mucha facilidad, la carga y comienza a correr.

Doblan en una esquina y se esconden detrás de un basurero mientras que los robots llegan al lugar y observan detenidamente.

-baja tu ki...El chico le susurra a la joven que hace lo que dice, asustada de lo que podría ocurrir si los detectaran.

Después de un rato los robots se alejan sin encontrar a sus victimas, en tanto los jóvenes aun ocultos respiran aliviados.

-La amenaza ya paso...todo estará bien. Con una sonrisa cálida trata de calmar a la joven

-hermano...abraza al joven, porque su vida tenia que ser de esta manera, ella no lo quería así.

-ya veras que saldremos de esto...vamos a casa. La toma en sus brazos y comienzan a caminar lentamente entre todos los edificios ahora destruidos, calles vacías, ya no había vida, no había animales, no había plantas y por sobretodo no había gente y si la había estaba refugiada tal vez bajo tierra, como ellos, vivir ocultos, vivir encerrados en una mismísima cárcel construidas por ellos mismos para protegerse.

Llegaron a un edificio abandonado, el que resultaba ser anteriormente una gran empresa, ahora destruido, al entrar bajaron unas escaleras donde antes estaban los laboratorios, entraron a uno y se aseguraron que nadie lo seguía, al rincón de este había un diminuto boton el cual al presionarse abria paso a una escalera tambien angosta, donde solo podia pasar una persona, bajaron cuidadosamente y al llegar al piso oprimieron otro botón sellando la entrada. Se prendieron las luces y adentro habia una pequeña casa, nada de lujos, no se podian tener, la televisión no funcionaba en años ni mucho menos la radio.

-Tienes hambre?...pregunta la chica al acercarse a la cocina y abrir el refrigerador cerciorarse que adentro habían pocas cosas.

-debemos guardar comida...se sienta en un sofá y se amarra el cabello, sus ojos ahora expresaban tristeza, porque habia permitido que esto pasara, la misma pregunta que se habia su hermana, pronto evitara que sucediera esto en algun pasado, tenia que evitarlo.

-ey...Trunks...Trunks. Agita su mano frente la cara de su hermano pero estaba tan absorto en sus pensamientos que no se daba cuenta de lo que sucedía a su alrededor, siempre era lo mismo cuando llegaban de "comprar" algunos víveres.

-por..que...Decia en voz alta el joven de cabellos lilas, sus manos temblaban, las tenia en su cara tratando de comprender lo que estaba sucediendo, pero no lo lograba todo sucedió muy rapido. La joven observa a su hermano mientras se colocaba un liquido extraño en el tobillo ahora ya no estaba tan inflamado y podia caminar bien, se acerca al muchacho.

-...debemos arreglar la maquina. Abraza a su hermano por la espalda rodeando sus brazos en el cuello del chico, este sale de sus pensamientos y le dedica una cálida sonrisa, ella siempre lograba sacarlo de sus pensamientos.

-Tienes..razon...esta noche debemos hacerlo. Se levanta y se dirigen a un cuarto totalmente oscuro, encienden las luces y se puede ver en el centro una gran maquina, un tanto extraña, color amarilla con una gran compuerta arriba, era nada mas ni nada menos que...

-la maquina del tiempo...estará lista esta noche. Le dice a su hermana mientras la abraza.

-tengo miedo...no creo poder estar sola...lo observa y en sus ojos tan transparentes se reflejaba toda la preocupación, la tristeza que sentía, era igual que su madre pensaba Trunks mientras le sonreía tiernamente.

-ya hablamos de esto...no me tardare, veras que haré lo que pueda tan solo no salgas de aquí si?...

-si ..lo se...Se acerca a la maquina y ve que la energia esta completa, se habian tardado 4 años en construirla entre los dos, no era facil construir una asi, su madre habia dejado los planos, se suponia que ella lo construiría pero falleció antes de tiempo.

-ire a prepararme...se dirigia hacia su habitación, era pequeña, pero tenia lo suficiente, en una mesita junto a la cama habia muchas fotografías igual que en la pared, habian tantas personas en ellas, reflejaban muchos momentos alegres, le encantaba mirarlas porque asi le hacia pensar en la esperanza que tenia albergada en su interior, era posible, regresar al pasado y cambiar este futuro, quizás no este pero si el de ellos, nunca habia viajado, no sabia como iba a cambiar ese futuro pero era necesario para evitar esto, el infierno que viven él y su hermana.

Tocan la puerta débilmente, Trunks podia sentir el ki de su hermana estaba triste y sentia mucho miedo, no queria dejarla pero era necesario hacerlo, estaría a salvo si se queda aqui.

-Trunks...esta todo listo. Al decirlo se podia observar por mas que ocultara su rostro las lagrimas que estaba derramando, no queria verla triste se le partía el corazón de verla asi.

-Bra...tranquila...no llores por favor que me haras sentir mas mal aun...debes estar tranquila todo estara bien...Se le acerca y la abraza con toda sus fuerzas.

-Es que...

-shhh...le besa la frente, desde que murio su padre habia adquirido una paternidad que daria su vida por proteger a su hermana, era lo único que le quedaba en este mundo, en este infierno, era la luz que lo sacaba de la oscuridad y por eso la cuidaba celosamente.

-Trunks...quisiera ir contigo... le dice mirándolo directamente a esos ojos azules idéntico a los de ella pero con ese tono de tristeza que nunca se alejaba de ellos.

-no..Bra...ya hablamos de esto...no tardare...

-es que quiero...volver a verlos. Apuntaba una fotografía que se encontraba en la mesita junto a la cama.

-..los veras...confía en mi...volveremos a verlos...si sale todo lo que hemos planeado..los volverás a ver.

-..esta bien...

-bien vamos estoy listo. Se coloca su chamarra de color negra y un pequeño bolso. Bra se acerca a la mesita y recoge la fotografía que se la entrega a Trunks.

-Toma llévatela...para que nos recuerdes y por si ellos no lo creen. La guarda en el pequeño bolso y abraza a su hermano.

-..si...bien vamos...Salen los dos de la habitación y llegan donde se encontraba la maquina del tiempo, en un rincón de esta estaba escrita la palabra HOPE, lo que siempre ha mantenido a Trunks en pie, la esperanza de que algún día todo esto iba a cambiar y a darle a su hermana un futuro mejor. La convierte en cápsula y se dirige hacia la salida de su guarida, mira la escalera y luego a su hermana.

-Prométeme que no abrirás esta compuerta y que no saldrás hasta que yo llegué, sabrás detectarme. La mira muy serio tratando de darle a entender que era cierto lo que le estaba diciendo, a veces su hermana confundía la seriedad con las bromas.

-Lo se... lo se...no te preocupes.

-no me pidas eso que es imposible, así que...confió en ti. Le besa la frente y sube por la escalera, sale y se fija que nada estuviera por ahí, da unos golpecitos indicando que cerrara la puerta, se cerro y corrió lo mas rápido que pudo hacia la salida.

Pero lo que no sabia es que una sombra salió entre la oscuridad e imito a Trunks, se abrió la compuerta y con una risa malvada entro en ella dejando un silencio sepulcral dentro del laboratorio.

Afuera el joven de cabellos lilas abrió la cápsula y salió la maquina del tiempo, se monto arriba de ella y programo la maquina para hace 15 años atras, unos cuantos años antes de que comenzara todo este infierno. De pronto detras de la maquina aparece un robot que se monta sigilosamente por detras y en unos cuantos segundos la maquina del tiempo toma un rumbo nuevo, 15 años atras donde la paz comenzaba a reinar, iba hacia una nueva esperanza, la esperanza de que el futuro sea mucho mejor.

N/A: Uff no escribo desde algunos años atras, espero les guste es un fanfic que he tenido en mente hace algun tiempo, espero lo disfruten y cualquier duda me mandan un review

a ver explicar algo de la historia, en este fic Mirai Trunks nunca viaja al pasado, es un futuro diferente, por lo que ven esta también Bra, asi que es la primera vez que viaja al pasado donde conoce a todos . yap eso

cuidense

küsses


	2. Sentimientos

Heart of Darkness

Por: Kurayami K

Capitulo 1 : "Sentimientos"

En una época distinta, donde ya estaba comenzando la paz después de una ardua lucha contra uno de los demonios mas poderosos que se han enfrentado, el temible Majin Boo, pero ahora todo estaba tranquilo, los guerreros Z entrenaban como era su costumbre, para no perder condición según Vegeta y Goku, pero lo que no sabían es que recién comenzaba una nueva etapa en sus vidas que jamás olvidaran.

En una enorme empresa, una de las mas poderosas y millonarias del mundo, la creadora de la innovadora capsula hoi-poi, una herramienta que facilito la vida de todos los humanos y los no humanos, gracias a esto se hizo la mas famosa, dentro de esta enorme empresa se libraba una batalla matutina, de todas las mañanas, una batalla que hacia que uno de los guerreros jovenes mas poderosos temiera.

-TRUNKS! NO VOY LO VOY A REPETIR!..LEVANTATE AHORA!. Le gritaba una histérica mujer desde la puerta hacia un pequeño de cabellos lilas que tenia cubierta su cara con una almohada tratando de hacer menos doloroso los gritos de su madre.

-mamá...solo un momento mas...si?. La miraba con dos almohadas en sus oídos, con esa cara de perrito lastimero, la misma que le ponía a veces a su padre para librarse de su arduo entrenamiento, tan solo era un niño mimado, pero su madre no cambiaba su expresión del rostro, una de temor peor que la de su padre, como le temía a esa mujer.

-Trunks...hijo..mio...Habla con un tono calmado pero aterrador.

-mami...Se apresura a decir antes que Bulma siguiera hablando con ese tono, que casi la enterneció. En ese momento Vegeta venia saliendo de una ducha que se habia dado, su entrenamiento de las mañanas lo habia dejado muy sudado, la nueva gravedad que había instalado su mujer la aprovechaba al máximo, iba pensando como habia sido su entrenamiento y en que debia mejorar cuando paso por delante de la puerta de su hijo y escucho lo que estaba sucediendo.

-Bah..otra vez este mocoso no va a ir a la escuela?. Pregunta Vegeta en un tono gracioso sabia que ese tono hacia enloquecer de rabia a Bulma y debía reconocer que le gustaba verla enfadada.

-Vegeta por favor no empiezas..no ves..que...De pronto Vegeta la calla con una mirada muy seria, esa mirada que indicaba que algo malo iba suceder.

-Bulma quédate aquí...Se da la vuelta y sale corriendo por la escalera al primer piso, quien es seguido por un pequeño Trunks que tenia la misma mirada de su padre.

Al llegar al patio trasero Vegeta y el pequeño Trunks pudieron observar una maquina extraña y a un lado unos extraños sujetos que estaban peleando, Vegeta se quedo muy asombrado al observar que uno de los sujetos se trataba de C-19, que hacia aqui, se preguntaba una y otra vez recordando como él mismo lo había matado tantos años atrás.

El combate estaba a favor de este androide, C-19 tenia ganada la batalla mientras que un joven de largos cabellos lilas estaba en problemas, por mas que atacaba a su adversario este le absorbía su energía dejándolo tan débil que apenas podía levantarse del suelo, el muchacho apenas veía a su alrededor y pudo distinguir unas siluetas que lo observaban pero no alcanzo a ver cuando C-19 se le monto encima colocándole su mano en la boca del joven que ya estaba perdiendo el conocimiento, debido a que el androide estaba absorbiendo lo ultimo que le quedaba. Vegeta sin poder resistirse se lanza sobre C-19 y comienza a luchar con él.

-Quien demonios eres tu?. Le decía el androide secándose lo que podía ser en ellos sangre, que le escurría de su boca.

-Que haces tu aquí?. Pregunta Vegeta tomando posición de pelea un tanto sorprendido por lo que veía, veía de reojo al muchacho que estaba inconsciente en el suelo ya muy maltratado por la batalla que tuvo.

-No te metas en esto!...C-19 se le lanza con mucha velocidad esquivando todos los golpes que le daba Vegeta, en un segundo de distracción logro darle en el rostro a Vegeta lanzándolo muy lejos rompiendo así un árbol que estaba cerca, el pequeño Trunks al ver como golpeaban a su padre se lanzo rápidamente sorprendiendo al androide, este es lanzado hacia un rincón del jardín.

-Trunks no te metas en esto!. Vegeta se transforma en Super Saiyajin y sale a gran velocidad golpeando sucesivamente a C-19 sin dejarle oportunidad que absorbiera sus poderes, en un rápido movimiento destruye al androide por la espalda mientras este decía unas palabras pero no fueron entendidas por un vegeta que le piso la cabeza antes que dijera alguna u otra cosa.

-Papá!. El pequeño Trunks salió corriendo viendo como su padre destruía al androide y lo observaba como su fuera su máximo ídolo. Vegeta lo observa y le dedica una sonrisa pero su mirada se desvía hacia un cuerpo que yacía desmayado cerca de ellos, se acerca hacia él y se arrodilla, se sorprende ver el parecido que tenia con ese muchacho, le era familiar. Le coloca unos dedos en su cuello indicando que si estaba vivo o no.

-Esta vivo...Trunks ven aqui...Le decia al pequeño mientras tomaba al joven y lo cargaba hacia dentro de la casa.

-Si papá...corre detrás de él mirando hacia atrás, todo lo sucedido fue muy rápido se detuvo frente a la maquina y la observo curioso, comenzó a levitar cuando se escucho de adentro.

-TRUNKS NO TOQUES NADA!. La voz de su padre lo saco de sus pensamientos y corrió hacia donde estaba él.

Adentro de la casa Bulma había observado todo y se acercaba a Vegeta preocupada.

-Vegeta...esta bien?.Le preguntaba al momento que veía al muchacho inconsciente.

-eso creo...lo pondré en una cama para que descanse...tiene muchas cosas que explicarnos...Comienza a caminar dirigiéndose escaleras arriba.

-y si es malo?...Camina a un lado de el seguidos del pequeño Trunks.

-no lo es...Vegeta decidido le contesta, sabia de alguna manera que ese muchacho no era malvado, algo dentro de el le decía eso pero no lo entendía que podría ser, la primera habitación que encuentra en el segundo piso patea la puerta y lo deja sobre una cama. Bulma entra a la habitación y observa al joven, también le era muy familiar y sentía una enorme ternura con él, se acerca y acaricia su rostro, era suave, la expresión de su rostro era tan melancólica, intranquila, Vegeta al observar esos gestos de parte de Bulma siente algo extraño y la aparta.

-será mejor que hagas algo para comer...Le da la espalda y observa al muchacho.

-...no tienes que ponerte asi...enfadada sale de la habitación directo a la cocina diciendo un montón de maldiciones contra su hombre. Afuera Trunks observaba la escena no se atrevía a entrar su padre estaba en una pose que inspiraba miedo, asi que mejor se decidió mirar desde el marco de la puerta.

-..noo..aléjense de ella...nooooo. El muchacho comienza a gritar y desesperado despierta, al parecer había tenido un muy mal sueño, confundido comienza a mirar a todas partes, en donde se encontraba?...no entendía muy bien lo que estaba pasando, cuando se sintió observado, giro su cabeza y se encuentra con una mirada dura y fria.

-...pa...pa...padre...le dice muy desconcertado, tratando de entender porque estaba el aqui. Vegeta se sorprende aun mas con las palabras del joven.

-te dijo padre?..es tu hijo?.El pequeño Trunks que estaba en el marco de la puerta comienza a llorar, su padre tenia otro hijo?...y era mucho mayor que él, entonces siempre le habia mentido cuando le decia que era su único hijo, el pequeño trunks sale corriendo de la habitación entristecido por lo que había escuchado.

-TRUNKS ESPERA!...quien rayos eres tu?. Le preguntaba al joven que lo miraba triste.

-pa..padre...tu...aqui...como paso...Se levanta y abraza a vegeta, mientras que el chico en ese abrazo que le da a su padre comienza a llorar desconsoladamente, ese peso que traía en su espalda, esa opresión en su pecho y en su corazón trataba de sacársela. Vegeta se quedo muy sorprendido por el gesto del joven, no sabia que hacer de hecho no atinaba a hacer nada.

En tanto en un futuro donde la oscuridad reinaba, una chica se halla desmayada sobre una cama, comienza a despertar al abrir sus grandes ojos azules distingue una sombra que se acerca hacia ella.

-Trunks?...volviste?...Le dice aturdida al momento de tomar asiento.

-te equivocas..Bra...no lo soy...aunque alguna vez me compararon con él...La profunda voz de aquella sombra la saco de sus pensamientos, era él, no...no pudo entrar hasta aqui, como la habia encontrado. La sombra se acerca aun mas y se pueden observar sus ojos azabache tan profundos, de ellos solo emanaba una maldad que hacia calar los huesos.

-Que...haces aqui...como me encontraste?. Temerosa comienza a retroceder, ella no podia sola con él, que haria, ni Trunks podía con él.

- Tu hermano me ayudo a llegar aquí jajajajajaja

-Que le hiciste a Trunks!. Le grita desesperada, le había hecho algo a su hermano, no esto era un mal sueño que debía despertar ahora.

-No le hice nada, tenia apuro por lo que veo...Se levanta y cada paso que daba una parte de la habitación se tornaba oscura, emanaba una energía poderosa pero maligna.

-Por que...por que haces esto?..tu no eras así. Llorando trataba de hacerle entender.

-ya comienzas de nuevo con eso...eres una mocosa fastidiosa...y por eso pagaras caro. Se le acerca peligrosamente y le coloca la mano sobre la cara de Bra, esta desesperada comienza a gritar pero de la mano de este ser comienza a brillar e ilumina toda la habitación, en unos segundos tan solo se escucha un silencio sepulcral.

N/A: que tal? Gracias a las personas que le Han gustado este fic, creo que ahora ando muy inspirada, tratare de actualizarlo seguido, ahora comienzo con exámenes así que deséenme suerte! gracias una vez mas por leerlo!

se lo dedico a una gran amiga Natytorankusu que siempre me inspira a escribir! te quiero!

küsses y nos veremos para la prox, espero les guste este nuevo capitulo! D


	3. Confusiones

Heart Of Darkness

Por: Kurayami K

Capitulo 2: "Confusiones"

Una brisa suave entra por una ventana haciendo mecer lentamente unas cortinas, era un viento tibio, típico de un día de primavera donde afuera los pájaros canturreaban felices, la armonía en el mundo era símbolo de que reinaba la paz, por fin después de una horrible pesadilla, después de todo los humanos siempre han conservado la esperanza.

La tristeza se asemeja a un nudo que se oprime dentro de tu corazón y dentro de tu pecho, que se almacena con los años, que en vez de mitigarse con el tiempo se agranda, crece la angustia y la desesperación de poder hacer algo en contra de este sentimiento que es tan débil, pero al pasar los años se hace fuerte, que hacer para combatirlo?. Desahogarse, dicen que es una de las mejores cosas pero cuando no tienes a nadie con quien hacerlo? o no tienes la manera de lograrlo, la guardas dentro de tu ser para que nadie se de cuenta de que estas sufriendo, que no noten la tristeza en tu vida y tratas de alegrar a las demás personas para que no se preocupen, no importa que tu sufras siempre pero ver las sonrisas de las demás personas o la tranquilidad que ellas tienen, te calman pero no te sacan de ese abismo en el que estas, aunque pidas ayuda en un grito ahogado nadie te escucha, solo tu, saca todo dentro de ti y podrás encontrar una solución a las cosas.

Trunks no podía parar de llorar, tenia tantos años aprisionado su pecho con este sentimiento que al ver a la persona que mas quería en el mundo, tan solo una de ellas, no pudo detener sus impulsos de abrazarlo, tantos sentimientos que mataban su corazón y daban paso al odio, a la ira y a la cólera.

Vegeta tan solo trataba de comprender que era lo que estaba sucediendo en esos momentos, quien era ese muchacho quien le había dicho padre, padre?..él, solo lo era de Trunks, pero...al observar la mirada del joven antes de abrazarlo pudo notar un cierto aire familiar, acaso seria...

-Padre...como es que...estas aquí...Lo deja de abrazar y lo toma de los hombros, Trunks trata de encontrar en los ojos de su padre la explicación a sus preguntas, pero este también buscaba en los ojos de ese joven tan misteriosamente familiar. El color azabache que daba tantas veces tranquilidad a su mujer era conmovido por una mirada de un color azul profundo y una mirada familiar

-...Quien eres?...Pregunta Vegeta confundido tratando de buscar una respuesta pero por mas que veía esos ojos le recordaba a él mismo en tiempos remotos.

-Como no me recuerdas?...soy yo...Trunks...tu hijo...Esa respuesta deja congelado de pies a cabeza al Príncipe de los Saiyajins, que ha sucedido con todo, como era posible que el tiempo le juegue una mala pasada, es que no le cabía dentro de la cabeza lo que le había dicho.

-Trunks?..pero..como?..si...eres un niño...tienes tan solo 10 años...tu no eres mi hijo...Contesta Vegeta bastante confundido con lo que veía, Trunks se aleja de él y lo observa sorprendido. En ese momento comprendió que había viajado por el tiempo, y no había sido un sueño como el lo había pensado, entonces ese hombre era su padre pero no lo era al mismo tiempo, era confuso. Tomo asiento y se tapo el rostro con sus manos.

-Lo..lamento...lo dice en un tono un poco inaudible pero para los oídos del saiyajin eso no pasaba desapercibido. Se sienta junto a él en la cama y posa su mirada en la puerta, que antes había salido corriendo su retoño, no podía creer que ese mismo pequeño que tantas veces le era molestoso sea ese joven, que diferencia había entre ambos.

Después de un enorme silencio que se hizo, Trunks decide hablar, se levanta y de espaldas a Vegeta comienza hablarle

-Lo..lamento en verdad...y disculpe todas las molestias que le he causado..no volverá a ocurrir. Se encamina hacia la puerta pero es detenido por Vegeta

-Espera...Con un tono totalmente distinto al Vegeta que conocemos le habla. El joven apenas voltea a verlo, había cometido una estupidez y tenia que repararla.

-Lo..lamento señor cometí un error al confundirlo con mi padre, le ruego que me disculpe. Con esto sale del cuarto dejando a un Vegeta aun mas confundido que antes.

Trunks bajaba las escaleras con muchos sentimientos confusos rondándole la cabeza pero con una cierta paz dentro de su corazón, que significaba eso, no podía creer que era su propio padre aquella persona, pero no lo era.

Abajo Bulma trataba de calmar a un entristecido pequeño Trunks que lloraba en las faldas de su madre, sentía rabia porque su padre lo había engañado, también había engañado a su madre, como pudo hacerles esto si después de la batalla contra Buu había demostrado ser otra cosa.

El joven Trunks atravesó la puerta principal y comenzó a buscar su maquina del tiempo, después de recorrer esos jardines que le traían un recuerdo muy agradable a la mente logro encontrar su maquina, pero estaba un tanto maltratada. Se acerca a ella y posa su mano sobre la escritura que tenia en una de las esquinas, HOPE, aquella palabra y aquel sentimiento que lo había traído hacia ese mundo tan diferente al de él, la esperanza de tener un futuro mejor al lado de su familia. Rozo con sus dedos la palabra pero al momento de hacerlo sintió una punzada en el corazón.

-Bra...Mira el cielo y coloca su mano en su pecho, saca una pequeña gargantilla que tenia un pequeño ángel colgando, sonríe al recordar el momento en que se lo dio.

.:Flash back:.

-Vamos tómalo!. Bra furiosa coloca una pequeña gargantilla en las manos de su hermano.

-Que no! es tuya!...es un recuerdo valioso para ti, te la obsequio... Bra le coloca un dedo en la boca de Trunks para callarlo, aquellos recuerdos la mataban.

-No..lo digas por favor -silencio- ...además quiero dártela, te protegerá de cualquier mal!. Le sonríe muy mal tratando de fingirle que todo estaría bien.

-Mientes tan mal hermana...La abraza y le da un beso en la frente.

-Trunks...por favor...vuelve pronto. Al borde de las lagrimas le suplica a su hermano, su único familiar.

-Lo haré, veras que pasara muy rápido el tiempo y todo estará bien. Se despide y comienza a terminar la maquina desde una computadora.

-Lo prometes?. Lo abraza por el cuello y pinchándole un ojo, como lo hacia cuando era pequeña y lo molestaba.

-Bra! ya basta! me dejaras ciego niña!...-se da la vuelta y le sujeta las manos con una mirada molesta, pero lo ablandaba al ver las lagrimas surcar las mejillas rosadas de su hermana- lo prometo pero deja de llorar que te ves fea!. Se da la vuelta y sigue trabajando riéndose.

-Yo no soy fea!...mi papá me decía que era la niña mas linda del universo! y papá jamás mentía.

.:Fin Flash back:.

-papá nunca mentía...Se repite el joven al recordar aquellas palabras de su hermana, que ironía le causaba aquellas, se monta arriba de la nave y al sentarse comienza a revisar el monitor pero le marcaba error, cada vez que ingresaba unos datos le marcaba error, al intentarlo una vez mas el teclado con el monitor explotan y en ese instante la gargantilla se corta cayendo al suelo, al hacerlo ve una nota, la levanta y comienza a leer.

_Querido Trunks:_

_Tan solo te escribo esto para desearte un muy buen viaje, y aparte de colocar este anillo, lo recuerdas, es el que le dio papá a mamá, lo coloque pensando que tal vez en ese tiempo no te crean que vienes del futuro, esta será la prueba de aquello._

_Mucha suerte abraza a mamá y a papá de mi parte y protege su futuro._

_Te quiere_

_Tu bella hermana_

_Bra._

_PD: Cuando vuelvas veras tu habitación desordenada...no fui yo._

-mocosa...Saca el anillo y recoge el dije en forma de ángel, y los guarda en su chaqueta, ahora que hacia, la maquina estaba descompuesta, se quedo pensativo unos minutos y al final se decidió. Salto de la maquina y la comprimió en cápsula.

Arriba Vegeta observaba todo, era posible que ese joven fuera su hijo, se parecía tanto a él, sobretodo su mirada, tendría que aclarar muchas cosas si fuera así. Bajo a la planta baja donde una enfadada Bulma lo encara y le da una bofetada

-Ey mujer!..que te pasa? Sumamente molesto le reclama a su mujer, que derecho tenia de golpearlo?.

-Como pudiste hacernos esto Vegeta!...confiaba en ti!. Llorando comienza a golpearlo con todas sus fuerzas obviamente no le hacia ni un rasguño al príncipe, pero a este le dolía mas por dentro que por fuera.

-Bulma tranquilízate!...no sacas nada actuando así. Trataba de detenerla hasta que al final tomo sus manos y la dejo inmóviles.

-Vegeta...te amo...como pudiste, acaso no eras feliz aquí?. Gruesas lagrimas corrían por sus mejillas, mientras que en su mirada expresaba decepción y rabia contra aquel hombre que le mintió.

-Bulma no entiendo de lo que hablas...En su tono preocupado trataba de comprender que había hecho para que actuase así.

-Nos engañaste, dijiste que Trunks era tu único hijo y ahora resulta que tienes otro!...y no me digas que no es tuyo porque es idéntico a mi hijo. Quería zafarse para seguir golpeándolo pero Vegeta se lo impedía, mentirle a ella, eso jamás lo haría.

-Escucha mujer...Trunks es mi UNICO hijo, jamás te he mentido con algo así. Su tono de preocupación y su mirada penetrante era inicio que decía la verdad pero, Bulma no le cabía en la cabeza sobre aquel joven.

-Vegeta...quiero que te vallas de aquí ahora, quiero estar sola y pensar en todo esto, Trunks esta muy sentido y tampoco quiere verte...

-Pero...

-Hazlo por favor...te lo pido. La mirada seria de Bulma sobre la mirada confusa de su príncipe le indicaba que no estaba bromeando.

-Esta...bien...lo haré. Vegeta la suelta de su agarre y camina hacia la salida, no comprendía porque razón ella le había pedido eso, pero quizás, era una buena idea alejarse de todo para pensar. Al atravesar la puerta se topa con el joven misterioso que miraba el cielo. Se acerca a el y el joven lo observa.

-Que..hace aquí?.

-Creo que...debemos hablar -Lo observa de reojo y comienza a levitar-..sígueme...

El joven Trunks confundido con la reacción de aquel hombre decide al final seguirlo, quizás si le contaba ciertas cosas lograba hacerle creer pero, temía que si le contara todo algo malo pasaría, que dilema tenia dentro de su cabeza, y además no se separaba de el la sensación de que algo le ocurrió a su hermana.

N/A: uff disculpen la demora x.x es que sali de vacaciones y descanse lo que mas pude antes de volver a la rutina de la Uni , espero les guste este nuevo capitulo y muchas gracias por sus reviews son muy importantes para poder seguir la historia y aclararles dudas

Elena! tanto tiempo!...pensé que ya te habías perdido jajaja hace mucho que no platicamos! te extraño! D

Bueno respecto a la relación Trunks/Bra es meramente fraternal, no hay nada de relación de pareja entre ellos, asi que no piensen mal! x.x cuando uno esta solo y solo tiene a su hermano al lado para cuidarnos, la relación entre ellos se hace muy fuerte, no veo lo malo de eso / solo espero lo comprendan u.u

Trato de hacer un fic que exprese muchos sentimientos, espero logre mi objetivo cuidense mucho y gracias por leerlo!...mas dudas solo consulten si? küsses


	4. Aclaraciones

Heart of Darkness

Por: Kurayami K

Capitulo 3: "Aclaraciones"

Vegeta volaba a mucha velocidad a través de unas montañas, hace tan solo unos momentos atrás su mujer lo había echado de la casa, lo que más le dolió no fue que lo halla echado sino que no le creyó cuando le dijo la verdad, pero que tan lejos de la verdad estaba lo que le había dicho?. Voltea su cabeza y puede observar que es seguido por el joven misterioso, su larga cabellera la cual estaba atada en una coleta era revoloteada por el viento que le llegaba de frente, sus profundos ojos color cielo le daba un aire de familiaridad, sentía que esos mismos ojos los había visto antes, se parecía tanto a sus ojos hace tantos años, la expresión del rostro del joven seria, le daba a entender que era como si se mirara a un espejo pero en otro color, ese muchacho se parecía mucho a él, pero no recuerda haber estado con alguna mujer para tener un hijo, en eso era muy cuidadoso, antiguamente claro. Aquel joven debería tener uno 20 y tantos años, o sea en ese tiempo él era un guerrero de sangre fría a manos del tirano de Freezer, quizás sus andanzas con mujeres no eran muchas pero no era como para dejar descendencia con cualquiera, pero no descarta la idea que podría ser su hijo, pero es interrumpido en sus profundos pensamientos por la voz del joven.

-Disculpe señor, pero adonde nos dirigimos? Ya nos hemos alejado lo suficiente de la corporación. Vegeta despierta de sus pensamientos y se da cuenta de todo lo que se había alejado, descendió en unos bosques y aguardo a que el joven también lo hiciera.

-Ahora dime...porque me has llamado padre, créeme que con eso me has causado demasiados problemas. Con su tono serio de siempre y su pose de los brazos cruzados a la altura de su pecho le pregunta al joven, quien voltea su mirada tratando de no observarlo.

Trunks calla por un largo rato, trataba de pensar como explicarle todo, pero no hallaba la forma de hacerlo.

-No quiero mirarlo, no debo encariñarme con él, no debo formar lazos con él ni su familia, solo vine a salvar a una persona y darles un futuro mejor. Se decía mentalmente una y otra vez, mientras un impaciente Vegeta perdía la paciencia de apoco.

-Que acaso no hablaras? o tengo que hacerte hablar a la fuerza?. Sonríe ladinamente mientras se coloca en pose de pelea dispuesto a hacerlo hablar. El muchacho voltea su rostro y lo observa temeroso, lo observa directamente y Vegeta puede sentir como a través de aquellos ojos azules se escondía mucha tristeza, tal como los de él.

-Lo lamento...pero no puedo decirlo, le pido disculpas de antemano pero cometí un error. Agacha su cabeza y se gira para irse caminando pero un enfurecido Vegeta lo detiene de una patada enviándolo directamente hacia un árbol cercano, donde se estrella, se levanta un poco aturdido no sabia a que venia eso pero ÉL no estaría dispuesto a simples respuestas sin fundamentos. Vegeta se dirigía enfurecido hacia donde estaba el joven de cabellos lilas, lo observa detenidamente no era un humano normal si con esa patada logro sobrevivir, algo ocultaba y necesitaba saberlo.

-Que pasa? es ese todo tu poder?, Parece que no solo eres callado sino un debilucho de cuarta, eres tan patético como ese Kakarotto, ustedes no merecen vivir con ese pensamiento y esa debilidad tan estúpida. Dicho estas palabras no se da cuenta cuando un combo feroz le daba de lleno en la cara y lo mandaba al suelo directamente, en que momento se acerco tan rápido?, ni siquiera lo había sentido aproximarse.

Se levanta mas enfadado que antes y en un acto reflejo le arroja un energy ha que manda a volar al joven contra una montaña pero logra desaparecer antes de estrellarse, Vegeta mira confundido a todas partes.

-Dónde estará?. De pronto unos brazos le rodean el cuello fuertemente, mientras que las piernas eran inmovilizadas por las piernas de otro individuo, era él, lo tenia prácticamente sin poder defenderse, mientras trataba de zafarse un energy ha se estaba formando en su cara dispuesto a ser lanzado.

-Será mejor que no se mueva, no quiero dañarlo pero si debo hacerlo lo haré. Le dice la voz de aquel sujeto tan patético que le resultaba a Vegeta, él, el joven de cabellos lilas, que tan familiar le resultaba y ahora mucho más, el príncipe saiyajin comenzó a sonreír ladinamente.

-Valla, valla me has dejado sorprendido-calla por un momento- Trunks, ahora has aclarado todas mis dudas, eres mi Hijo. El joven tan solo de la impresión lo suelta, había sido un estúpido no debía ser revelada su identidad pero si no hubiera despertado de ese desmayo y llamarlo padre, fue un verdadero idiota, como se reprochaba mentalmente, de apoco comenzó a soltar al hombre

-No se que le hace pensar así señor, lo que ocurrió antes fue tan solo una confusión mía, acaba de despertar y de verdad lamento molestarlo. Comenzaba a caminar para retirarse cuando una voz lo detuvo.

-Puede que halla sido una confusión tuya pero -se cruza de brazos- a mi nadie me engaña, la técnica que acabas de hacer la invente yo cuando eran mis tiempos de mercenario, y nadie se la enseñaría excepto a mi propio...hijo. El joven se detiene y se voltea mirándolo seriamente, ya había sido descubierto y tenia que aclararlo.

-Lo soy, soy Trunks. Vegeta da un paso hacia él con la cara totalmente inexpresiva como era su característica.

-Por que no dijiste quien eras? y de donde eres?.

-Porque debía mantener mi identidad oculta. Camina hacia un precipicio que había cerca y se sienta.

-No entiendo para que, pero no me has contestado la otra pregunta chiquillo. Se sienta de mala manera a su lado un tanto alejado de él.

-Soy del futuro. Fue todo lo que dijo antes de cerrar sus ojos y apretar uno de sus puños, Vegeta quedo sorprendido con lo que le acababa de decir, del futuro?, podría ser?, estaba muy confundido de todo esto, sin duda ese muchacho era su pequeño hijo ya mas crecido, pero lo que mas le preocupaba era esa mirada tan triste que poseía, había ocurrido alguna cosa en el futuro?, si era así entonces lo iba averiguar.

-Que haces aquí si eres del futuro?. Sus palabras sonaban con suma determinación, y su mirada inexpresiva con aquellos ojos color azabache tan penetrantes que eran capaces de atravesar cualquier cosa.

-Vengo a -calla un momento y arroja una piedra a la mar que estaba debajo de ellos- proteger a proteger a alguien.

-A quien?. Vegeta comenzaba a fastidiarse por las respuestas tan cortantes de su primogénito del futuro.

-No... no puedo decirlo. Definitivamente esa actitud como cooperativa del joven lo tenia por exasperarlo.

-Grrr ya basta!!! me agotaste la poca paciencia que tenia chiquillo, con que nada puedes decir, dime entonces que puedes decir para no preguntarte!. Esto lo decía con la mano empuñada y una gran vena en la frente, a Trunks le salía una gran gota en su frente mientras un ojo le temblaba.

-mm..pues tengo 27 años, vine del futuro para proteger a alguien, tratar de cambiar su futuro, ya que en el mío solo es destrucción y muertes, esa fue la razón por la cual viaje en el pasado en la maquina del tiempo. Lo observa penetrantemente era la misma mirada que tenia Vegeta, al escucharlo le sonríe ladinamente

-valla un futuro devastador?, que sucedió conmigo?, los demás humanos esos que ayudan a luchar?. Como le había costado decir lo ultimo sin que sonara irónico o sarcástico. Después de un largo silencio fue contestada su pregunta

-Murieron, tan solo quedo yo y...otra persona. Cierra sus ojos y trata de pensar en como estará su hermana en estos momentos.

-Todos murieron?, que otra persona queda?. Me parece ilógico que todos hallan muerto incluyéndome.

-Resulta que todos se confiaron, incluyéndote...padre. Sentía el corazón oprimido al nombrarlo padre, recordó todo lo que había sucedido y le daba rabia, tristeza, como quería impedir que todo eso pasara.

-Hum..me parece que dices tonterías nada mas, para eso viajaste al pasado?. Se cruza de brazos sin creer mucho en las palabras de aquel joven

-Bueno esta en usted si me cree o no, haré lo que tenga que hacer sin pedir ayuda. Se levanta un tanto molesto de que su propio padre no le creyera, bueno no había cambiado tanto la situación, nunca le creyó cuando se lo dijo aquella vez en el futuro, ahora no iba a ser diferente.

-Dónde te quedaras?. Fue todo lo que dijo Vegeta antes de que el muchacho emprendiera el vuelo.

-no lo sé, supongo que buscare algún lugar. Le contesta dándole la espalda.

-Tampoco tengo donde quedarme y me vendría bien un compañero de entrenamiento claro siempre y cuando puedas seguir mi ritmo jajajajaja. Se levanta y comienza a volar. Trunks piensa que la arrogancia de su padre jamás cambiaria, ni en su futuro ni en el pasado, siempre iba a ser el mismo, siempre. No le queda mas que seguirlo no le vendría mal entrenar así estaría mas fuerte para cuando debiera cumplir con su deber.

Mientras tanto en un bosque no muy lejano un pequeño de cabellos alborotados había ido al rió con su padre, era la viva imagen de él, reían y comentaban un sin fin de cosas, habían ido a pescar, le gustaba pasar tiempo con su padre luego de no haberlo visto tantos años, la sola idea de pasar ahora toda su vida con él, le agradaba mucho.

-papá!! ese pescado si que se ve apetitoso. Dice colocando cara de estar muy hambriento mientras su estomago rugía fuertemente.

-jajajajaa es verdad hijo, ya veras como mama lo cocina y en menos de lo que esperes se acabara!. Comienza a imaginarse como quedaría cocinado ese enorme pescado, que rico seria.

-Papá...tu me quieres?. Le dice el pequeño deteniéndose haciendo que su padre voltee a mirarlo con ojos extrañados.

-claro que si hijo, por que me preguntas eso?

-porque hasta ahora te conocí y de verdad te admiro mucho papá!, cuando grande quisiera ser como tu igual de fuerte!. Se le iluminan los ojos esperanzado que algún día seria como su ídolo, su padre.

-jajajaja claro que si hijo!, ya veras que serás muy fuerte pero ahora debes ir a casa o sino tu mama nos mata a los dos y eso si me daría miedo jajajaaja. Toma al pequeño y lo carga en uno de sus brazos mientras el pescado iba en su hombro afirmado por el brazo libre.

Lejos de aquel bosque una figura comenzaba a salir de una compuerta subterránea, llegando al exterior. Los rayos del sol le dan directamente a la cara tapándose como puede con su capa, aquella que cubría su cabeza, como odiaba aquella estrella, pronto acabaría todo esto dentro de poco, no faltaba mucho, una sonrisa ladina se formo en su rostro mientras era seguida por una escandalosa risa.

Quien será aquella figura? tendrá que ver con todo el futuro?. léanlo en el prox capitulo!

N/A: uff me demore! lo se lo se!! perdónenme es que había perdido la inspiración de escribir, no me salía nada de nada pero ahora pude acabar este capitulo si quedo corto perdónenme!, tratare de que el próximo este lo antes posible antes de entrar a clases jejejejeje U, bueno espero de verdad les guste...entiendan que de verdad me esforcé! x.x espero les guste cualquier cosa reviews para saber si les gusto. próximamente se viene otro proyecto que estoy haciendo hace unos meses jejejeje cuídense mucho. Küsses y gracias por sus reviews! no olviden escribir para saber sus opiniones


	5. Lazos

** Heart of Darkness**

** Por: Kurayami K**

**Capitulo 4 :_ "Lazos"_**

Llevaban 3 días entrenando sin parar, combates tras combates eran lo único que sucedía entre ellos, solo se dirigían la palabra para recitar sarcasmos propios de ambos. Pero a través de combates como esos, se iban conociendo, y en esos días conocían en medida lo que sentía el otro, compartían técnica, secretos hasta angustias, pues en un combate se podía conocer hasta los pensamientos del otro, entre dos compañeros que son casi iguales, donde los unía mas que un simple lazo de compañía. Un lazo mas profundo que era de sangre, entre padre e hijo, aquel lazo que alguien no puede romper con facilidad, el que perdura la vida y el mas allá. Lamentablemente para Trunks ese lazo era con el padre equivocado, su verdadero padre había muerto hacia ya muchos años mas hacia el futuro, este padre no le pertenecía a él sino a su contraparte que era un niño pequeño. Como le envidiaba, en los años que vivió junto a su padre jamás lo había conocido tanto como hasta ahora, quizás tuvo que pasar todo lo que tenia que pasar para que sucediera esto. Sacudió la cabeza confundidamente, era imposible que lo que haya sucedido debía de haberlo hecho, era estupido de su parte pensar semejante barbaridad. Un golpe directo a su rostro lo saco de sus cabales lanzándolo al piso, no le dio ni oportunidad de responder cuando sucesivos golpes venían a su cuerpo sin piedad, un Vegeta verdaderamente molesto se ensanchaba golpeándolo a diestras y a siniestras, que tenia aquel joven que le provocaba ira, nostalgia y hasta añoranza, es que acaso se veía a si mismo?. Detuvo sus golpes para observar al joven maltrecho.

-Levántate!. Le dice con un tono autoritario, detestaba a veces que se diera por vencido así de rápido, él en su situación jamás lo hizo o si?, dudo de esto ultimo un momento cuando el joven comenzó a levantarse.

-Te odio. Fue lo único que salio de sus labios aparte de la sangre que escurría por un lado de esta.

-¿Me odias?, yo también odiaba a mi padre. Vegeta se cruza de brazos y le da la espalda mirándolo de reojo, le daban ganas de ir y golpearlo sin dejarlo con vida, es que a veces le exasperaba enormemente.

-Y a mi que me importa que hallas odiado a tu padre, seguramente se comportaba como tú, no crees?. Se levanta con un poco de dificultad y apoya una rodilla en el piso afirmándose con una mano.

-Que sabes tu como era mi padre!, chiquillo mimado y estupido. Se da la vuelta para encararlo mientras fijaba su mirada fría en los ojos de aquel joven tan parecido a él.

-Era como tú, eso me basta. Comienza a secarse la sangre del rostro y una mueca de dolor cuando roza su frente.

-Ja!. Comienza a caminar y no quiere responderle a eso, quizás tenia razón, quizás no pero en esos momentos no le daban ganas de contestarle.

-Te callas porque tengo la razón. Trunks sin hacer caso a las señales de que su padre no seguiría con esa discusión, le reclama ya estaba arto de que siempre era ignorado por el, ya no era un chiquillo. No hubo respuesta por parte de Vegeta, este se adentraba por el bosque pensando en muchas cosas pero en una sobretodo.

-Por que demonios te pareces tanto a mí?, no lo comprendo, acaso viniste del futuro solo para reclamarme?. Caminaba absorto de sus pensamientos sin fijar ni para donde iba, solo caminaba por caminar.

Trunks por otro lado se dirigió hacia un pequeño riachuelo que cruzaba por ahí, de vez en cuando su padre y él iban hacia ahí para asearse, de seguro el no estaría ahí. Cada paso que daba era como si un pensamiento mas le albergaba en la cabeza, solo había viajado al pasado para proteger aquella persona para que no hiciera mas daño y a cambio de eso esta ahí reclamándole todo a su padre, al padre de su contraparte, que tenia que ver en todo esto, una voz interna le contesto a esto: _todo, tiene que ver con todo. _Le respondió. Recordó acontecimientos en los cuales ya hacia el futuro, él era un niño, quizás su contraparte ya lo había vivido, aquel día jamás lo olvidaría.

.:::::Flash back:::::. 

_Un pequeño de cabellos lilas se dirigía con paso determinante hacia la cámara de gravedad, era día de entrenamiento, esperaba ansioso aquel entrenamiento siempre se esforzaba al máximo, puesto que su maestro era su propio padre, que orgullo sentía al presumir que el que lo entrenaba era su padre, siempre competía con Goten. Un hermano, un hermano que esta ahí para cuidarte y encubrirte, él no sabia de esas cosas, solo sabia que era un padre estricto, Vegeta a veces le obligaba a reprimirse muchas cosas, pero esta vez le iba a demostrar que de verdad era digno de llevar su sangre. Tomo la gran perilla de la cámara y entro con paso decidido, al llegar al centro había un hombre serio de cabellos en forma de flama, su mirada era mas fría de lo habitual, los brazos los tenia cruzado a la altura de su pecho, al verlo ahí el pequeño se paralizo algo en aquella mirada no le gustaba nada._

_-Acércate. Le dijo con esa voz profunda que a veces le era tan temerosa. Su primogénito se acerco a él titubeando de lo que le fuera a pasar, sabia que percibía algo distinto en él, que astuto era, en ciertas cosas se enorgullecía del hijo que le había tocado pero en otras, tan solo le daba asco._

_-Ocurre algo?. Pregunta un tanto temeroso el pequeño, al no ver respuesta alguna lo observa decidido, a veces su padre era todo un enigma para él, habían días que estaba muy tranquilo y hasta un poco más tratable, y otras veces que daba tanto miedo estar junto a él, en sus 5 años de vida había aprendido a tratar con el, era una buena persona solo que un tanto reprimida?, entendía que a veces le reclamaba porque no debía expresar sentimientos, en pocas palabras le inculcaba que debía ser como su padre, y muy muy en el fondo eso no lo quería. _

_-Cuando tenia tu edad mi planeta fue destruido, y con el todo lo que tuve alguna vez apego. Me hallaba lejos de él, en una misión que yo mismo me inculque, quería ser el mejor y cada día que pasaba me esforzaba al máximo, esa era mi única meta, ser siempre el mejor, no me importaba nada ni nadie. Mientras narraba lo que acontecía dentro de sus más profundos pensamientos le daba la espalda. Trunks que lo observaba casi incrédulo de lo que le estaba diciendo, le estaba contando algo de él?, casi nunca lo hacia y menos de esta manera, detrás de esto algo debía haber. No quiso decir ni una sola palabra tan solo se quedo ahí inmóvil escuchando atentamente. Vegeta al no escuchar nada sonríe para si, ese mocoso si que sabia intuir las cosas, prosiguió con su discurso._

_-Pase toda mi vida solo, sin nada de lo que tu tienes, nunca me importo el lujo, jamás me importaron los demás solo era yo y mi poder nada mas..-hizo una pausa y se acerco a su hijo- serias capaz de dejar todo lo que tienes para vivir eso?. Aquella pregunta le llego al pequeño en lo mas profundo de su ser,¿ dejarlo todo¿ a que se refería con eso?._

_-No entiendo. Le dice apenas muy nervioso no lograba entender que le lograba decir su padre. _

_-Me lo imaginaba –Le da la espalda y recoge una toalla que había en el suelo, se voltea y camina sin mirar a su pequeño hijo- eres una vergüenza para mí y para mi raza, no eres digno de llevar mi sangre. Fuiste un error en vida. Con estas palabras que hicieron eco en la cabeza de un niño de tan solo 5 años, hicieron caer toda ilusión que tenia de que su padre lo quería. "Fuiste un ERROR en mi vida", "un error", se repetía una y otra vez dentro de su cabeza, como un interminable torrente._

_Aquel día Vegeta desapareció de la Corporación por varias semanas. Al pequeño de cabellos lilas le tomo tiempo tratar de comprender que había sucedido en ese entonces, era prudente preguntarle a su madre que si de verdad fue un error?, no quería hacerlo. Ese día en la cámara se prometió a si mismo entrenar duro todos los días, a cada momento para así ser el mejor incluso llegar a ser mejor que su padre, lo veía inalcanzable pero debía recuperar el respeto de este de alguna manera. _

_..::::Fin Flash Back::::.._

-Un error. Me pregunto si de verdad lo fui –Golpea el agua del lago, mientras una delgada lagrima corría por su mejilla-...¿Eso pensaras ahora de mi?. Ahora que estas muerto, dejaste que toda esa maldad volviera aflorar, para que?, para que acabaras en el infierno otra vez?. Eras una gran persona, porque te dejaste seducir. Moja su cabeza y suelta su cabello, habían entrenado mucho sin detenerse, una parte de Trunks estaba feliz, volver a entrenar con su padre y que sea casi tan fuerte como él, eso le llenaba de alegría, pero otra parte de él le decía que todo eso no es necesario, no es su padre después de todo. Levanta la mirada y justo frente a él estaba Vegeta remojando sus heridas y tomando un poco de agua, al verlo sintió miles de extraños sentimientos contradictorios, de verdad lo extrañaba mas que a nada en la vida, pero siempre tuvo esa distancia con él. Un error para su padre, eso era, y eso lo mantuvo alejado lo suficiente, ahora acabaría con aquel calvario por el cual estaba pasando.

Se eleva y al llegar al otro lado de la orilla se posa junto a Vegeta.

-¿Que quieres?. ¿Vienes a reclamarme otra vez?-Le dice de mala manera bebiendo un poco de agua.

-Quiero hacerte una pregunta –Su voz sonaba mas serio de lo normal casi tanto como la de su padre. Vegeta deja de beber agua y se queda de espaldas sin mover un músculo.

-¿Que?. Fue lo único que dijo, guardo silencio esperando aquella pregunta que de seguro seria tan absurda como las anteriores.

-¿Soy un Error en tu vida?- Se acerca a él- contesta con sinceridad.

-¿Parece que sigues con tus cursilerías no?. Contesta de manera despectiva, a veces aquel joven solo le parecía un afeminado de lo cursi que podría llegar hacer.

-Basta con tus asperezas y contéstame!. Lo observa seriamente, la misma mirada que calaba los huesos que poseía su progenitor.

-Jajajajajaa valla creo que no cambiaras verdad?, hum no tengo porque decirte eso. Se da la media vuelta y se arrodilla ante el lago, comenzando a beber agua.

-¿Por que eres así?. ¿Es que acaso no has tenido suficiente ya?. Pregunta un decepcionado Trunks.

-¿A que te refieres con eso?. Se levanta nuevamente pero esta vez lo encara.

-No tiene caso seguir hablando contigo, después de todo sigues siendo el mismo bastardo egoísta –comienza alejarse a un paso lento, pero se detiene- debiste quedarte muerto, para así no hacer sufrir a una persona que no pidió venir a este mundo. Emprende el vuelo a toda velocidad dejando a un Vegeta totalmente confundido.

-Que se cree ese maldito mocoso al hablarme de aquella manera. Grrrr lo pagara caro. Se eleva comenzando a volar, iba a seguir a su primogénito y hacerle pagar por sus palabras tan osadas.

Lejos de allí, mas bien con una orientación hacia el oeste, en una capital muy famosa por su tecnología, un pequeño de ojos profundos y de un color azulado pensaba absorto, aquel joven era hijo de su padre?, eso quiere decir que era su hermano mayor?. No le cabía en su cabeza semejantes palabras, es que en su corta vida su padre siempre le había dicho que era su primogénito, entonces que había sucedido?.

-Mi papá me ha mentido toda mi vida?. Con el dorso de su mano limpiaba avergonzadamente sus lagrimas.

-Trunks cariño, estas bien?. Se acerca sigilosamente su madre, quien lo abrazo por la espalda, le dolía ver a su único hijo sufrir de esa manera por el insensible de padre que se gastaba.

-Má...crees que mi papa nos quiera?. Le pregunta cabizbaja.

-Mi chiquito, deja de pensar en eso si?, será lo mejor. Trata de desviarlo de aquella pregunta que sabia tenia una respuesta que ambos no concebían dentro de sus mentes.

-Pero...

-Por que no vamos donde Goku eh?, así ves a Goten y podrás distraerte?. Le dedica una cálida sonrisa y le da un beso en la mejilla, quizás en compañía podría despejar la mente y talvez alivianar el peso que traía su corazón. Por parte de Trunks no hubo una respuesta simplemente se giro y comenzó arreglar su mochila, alejarse de casa y estar con su mejor amigo seria lo mejor por ahora. Bulma lo observa con una nostalgia infinita, que tristeza albergaba su corazón en estos momentos. Por que ahora? Ahora que las cosas estaban bien en la casa, incluso mejor que nunca. Ayudo a su pequeño con la mochila y bajaron, al llegar inmediatamente llamo a Goku.

-¿Bueno¿Goku?.

-¿Quién habla?. Un hombre de alborotados cabellos contestaba el teléfono que acababa de sonar.

-Bulma.

-Hola Bulma!! Tanto tiempo, como estas?. Le contesta alegremente, como era su costumbre con la gente que más quería.

-Este... bien, me preguntaba si podríamos visitarlos.

-Claro no necesitas preguntar, le diré a Chichi que prepare mas comida, de seguro se volverá loca con 4 saiyajins jajajajaajaja. Al decir lo ultimo hizo que a la bella peliazul se le erizara la piel, no había pensado que Goku halla contado a Vegeta dentro de todo.

-Goku perdona pero solo iremos Trunks y yo. Apenas pudo pronunciar aquellas palabras sin que sintiera un amargo sabor en la boca.

-Oh...entiendo. Fue todo lo que dijo, no necesito mas para comprender o tratar de comprender lo que pasaba.

-Nos veremos dentro de dos horas, ok?.

-Esta bien. Con una media sonrisa colgó el auricular. Sin mas desapareció y volvió hacer lo que estaba haciendo, leyendo una revista de entrenamiento.

-Y bien?. Pregunta un pequeño de cabellos lilas, que estaba bastante desanimado.

-Nos iremos en cuanto termine unos planos. Le acaricia el cabello a su pequeño y sale de la habitación y en cuanto cierra la puerta vuelve aparecer.- Espero estés listo para ese entonces...te amo mi bebe.- Y se retira, dejando a un Trunks avergonzado.

-Mamá... Camina y se dirige hacia la ventana, pensando en su padre.-Papá, si no estuvieras en mi vida o en la vida de mamá, quizás todo seria distinto...- Con este ultimo pensamiento el pequeño cierra sus ojos dejando escapar una solitaria lagrima, el cual expresaba el dolor que sentía. El fatídico lazo que lo unía a su padre cada día iba agonizando más.

Un hombre de cabellos en punta de un color azabache volaba a toda velocidad, pensando en miles de torturas que podría aplicarle al que según dice ser es su "hijo", uno que vino del futuro tan solo a reclamarle lo mal padre que es. Que coraje le daba al saber que se veía reflejado en aquel muchacho, tan distinto de su hijo del presente, era como si fuera alguien totalmente distinto. De la nada sintió una nostalgia enorme que presionaba su pecho. Su hijo del presente, el pequeño de tan solo 10 años. Lo había dejado con la angustia y la duda, de que aquel muchacho del futuro sea un hermano mayor. Aparte de todo lo que estaba pasando se le venia el problema de su mujer, que pensaba que la había traicionado. Todo de una vez se le había juntado, tal como lo había escuchado alguna vez en esos programas sin chistes de la televisión, _"Cuando viene una mala nunca viene sola"._ Tomo recuerdo de cuando fue la pelea con Majin Boo, en ese instante ese dicho le habría dicho muchas cosas.

-Quizás no habría hecho lo que hice, de haberlo sabido antes. Se dijo para sí mismo mientras alcanzaba ya al joven de largos cabellos lilas. Mas parecía su alterego que su hijo.

Comenzó a pensar que el lazo que tenia con aquel joven era mucho más intenso que su pequeño hijo, ni siquiera el lazo con el inútil de Kakarotto se comparaba a este. Aquel lazo era de compañerismo, donde dos seres con solo verse podrían interpretar lo que el otro trataba de decir, con eso los mejores estrategas podrían ganar una guerra fácilmente, le ocurrió con Kakarotto. El hecho de estar fusionados le propició esa enorme habilidad, de predecir al otro.

Jamás pensó que compartiría un lazo con alguien que apenas conocía y sobretodo con un hijo. Estaba recién comenzando a trabajar en eso con su pequeño pero, ahora, todo era confuso.

Mientras pensaba todo este tipo de cosas algo capto su atención en el suelo, algo brillante. Fijo con mas detenimiento aquella cosa que sea lo que sea brillaba en todo su esplendor, aunque le daba la impresión que de a poco comenzaba a crecer o se acercaba a él?. Esto ultimo lo hizo abrir los ojos desmesuradamente cuando la enorme energía le da de lleno. A lo lejos solo se escuchaba su grito.

Trunks iba volando a toda velocidad, no quería ser alcanzado por su padre, al fin y al acabo era un bastardo como le había dicho alguna vez su madre. Recordó escenas de su niñez y un sin fin de cosas cuando escucho el grito de quien parecía ser su padre. Sin mas detuvo su vuelo y trato de buscar el ki de su progenitor, era demasiado pequeño y eso lo preocupo más. Voló rápidamente hacia donde sentía el Ki.

Al llegar al lugar busco casi desesperadamente a su padre, sin hallar mucho. Voló en círculos tratando de localizar una vez más aquel ki, pero sin mucho resultado.

-No...no puede ser, no estas muerto. No puedes, se supone que no deberías morir ahora. Se concentro una vez mas tratando de dejar la intranquilidad de lado. Pasado algunos segundos que parecieron eternos logro localizarlo, estaba dentro de una laguna. Sin pensarlo se adentro a ella para buscarlo, nado unos cuantos metros y ahí lo hallo medio muerto, con cortaduras en todo su cuerpo y un severo golpe en el pecho.

El sol comenzaba a caer en el horizonte, las personas ya dejaban sus trabajos para regresar a sus casas a descansar y algunos inclusos salían recién de estar hacia alguna juerga por ahí.

Una bella mujer de cabellos azules acababa unos planos, le tomo aproximadamente 20 minutos acabarlos, no estaba nada mal. Ahora podría dirigirse a casa de su mejor amigo con su retoño a pasar estas malas rachas. Cuando se disponía a recoger sus cosas una fuerte punzada en su pecho hizo que botara estas al suelo, casi instintivamente lo asocio con su amado príncipe, algo no andaba bien. Ya que esa misma punzada y mucho mas fuerte la había sentido momentos después de que su amado sacrificó su vida por salvarlos.

-Vegeta...Dijo en un leve susurro¿que le habría ocurrido?. Salió prácticamente corriendo en busca de su hijo, él podría aclararle aquella duda que tenia. Al llegar al salón vio algo que la dejo shokeada. El príncipe de los saiyajins siendo cargado por el joven de largos cabellos lilas, Vegeta sangraba escandalosamente. Realmente algo le ocurrió. Camino temblorosa hacia ellos, casi perdiendo el equilibrio en cada paso.

-Por favor, mi pad...digo el señor Vegeta no se encuentra nada bien. Ayúdenlo. Pidió auxilio aquel joven, quien deposito sus ojos azules en la mujer.

**N/A:** fin del capitulo 4! Que habra sucedido con nuestro querido Veggie?. Pues esperar el próximo capitulo, lo sé tratare de no demorarme pero últimamente he tenido escasez de inspiración, y de la nada me llego, donde vi que todo me salía mal llego la inspiración. Algo bueno dentro de lo malo.

Saludos a todos y muchas gracias por leer este fic que con tanto esmero trato de avanzar y hacer que sea agradable para ustedes. Nos veremos hasta la próxima!

Küsses


	6. ¿Tu eres yo? o ¿Yo soy tu?

**Hallo a todos, una pequeña interrupción antes de proseguir en el fic. En el capitulo anterior hubo un error, creo que no se subió bien pero luego de unos días eso se arreglo.**

**Respecto a los capítulos recuerden que el primero es un prologo por lo tanto los capítulos se cuentan desde el segundo. Este seria el quinto capitulo pero actualiza como si fuera el sexto. Espero quede aclarado cualquier duda me la hacen saber. Saludos! Y disfrútenlo**

** Heart of Darkness**

** Por**** Kurayami K**

**Capitulo 5:**_** "¿Tú eres Yo? **__**O ¿Yo soy Tú?"**_

Aquellos ojos depositados sobre los suyos le produjeron una sensación de escalofríos que la recorrió por completo. Era una mirada tan intensa que sentía que le calaba los huesos, pero no de una manera maligna sino de una forma totalmente inexplicable.

-Por favor –repitió con recelo- él señor Vegeta necesita ayuda urgente. Le volvió a insistir, aquellas palabras la sacaron del transe en la cual se sostuvo.

-Si, por aquí….. Lo condujo a su habitación, y vio como aquel joven depositaba el cuerpo casi inerte de aquel guerrero que en algún momento fue el príncipe de los saiyajins.

El pequeño Trunks se acerco casi temeroso al cuerpo de su padre, lo vio durante unos segundos y pregunto con la voz casi inaudible.

-Esta….muerto?.

-No. Respondió hoscamente el muchacho que no cabía dentro de su cabeza que su progenitor estuviera muerto. No, no lo estaba. De eso si estaba seguro, podía sentir muy pequeña su energía. Pero vivo estaba, eso contaba.

-Llamare a un doctor. Fue todo lo que dijo Bulma, no quería seguir ahí contemplando como el amor de su vida yacía ahí inconciente sangrando copiosamente.

Las horas pasaban y Vegeta no salía de su estado de inconciencia. El medico los visito como era costumbre, antiguamente lo hacia cuando el salvaje guerrero sufría de innumerables heridas. Pero esta ocasión no era lo mismo, algo le ocurría a ese hombre que aparentaba ser rudo.

-Lamento informarle que el Sr se encuentra bajo un estado de transe, desconozco el motivo por el cual se encuentra así, no veo heridas mas allá de las superficiales. Tendría que realizarse algunos exámenes para indicar lo que realmente le ocurre. El rostro de la peliazul palideció al escuchar aquellas palabras, no sabia lo que le ocurría? Menos iba a saberlo ella.

-Esta bien – lo acompaña hacia la puerta- Gracias por venir…..

-No se preocupe, tratare de hacer lo que pueda. La estaré llamando por lo de los exámenes. Hasta luego.

Bulma se quedo pensativa en el marco de la puerta. ¿Que le habría ocurrido a su príncipe?. Era bastante extraño el hecho que no despertara, jamás le había ocurrido algo así, ni menos en aquellas batallas tan sacrificadas que tuvo. Solo uno tenia la respuesta a lo que le paso. Sin pensarlo mas se dirigió hacia donde se encontraba Vegeta pero en el camino se encontró con el misterioso joven que estaba en la terraza, apoyado en el barandal.

La historia había cambiado tanto con su llegada? O no recordaba que esto había sucedido?, estaba tan confundido. Saco de entre sus ropas el anillo y el pequeño dije en forma de ángel. Su hermana, como estará ella?, la extrañaba. Ante este último pensamiento sonríe.

-Valla jamás pensé extrañarte mocosa jajaja. Tenia una nostalgia tan grande que no apagaba con nada, quizás volver al pasado había sido un error, pero su madre por algo había hecho los planos de la maquina, por algo pasan las cosas. Eso siempre le decía. Ahora solo debía mantener la fe en que todo saldría mejor. Suspira resignado, cuando siente una presencia a su espalda. Era su joven madre.

La bella peliazul se acerca tímida hacia el joven, le provocaba extrañas sensaciones que la confundía de sobre manera. Debía tener valor para saber que estaba sucediendo con todo y por sobre todo saber su identidad.

-No te preocupes, de seguro él se recuperara. De eso puedo estar segura. Le dice sonriendo de una manera muy inquieta, la presencia de ese muchacho la hacia sentir muy nerviosa.

-Eso espero. Fue todo lo que dijo sin siquiera mirarla.

-Tu padre es un ser bastante terco, no creo que muera por algo así. Lo había dicho casi sin pensar. El joven la quedo observando fijamente. No quiso decirle nada que la incomodara aun mas, quizás era hora de decirle la verdad.

-Mi padre…. Se acerco a ella y la observo. Bulma sentía que esa misma mirada la había visto en unos ojos mas oscuros. De verdad se parecía tanto a Vegeta pero con otros ojos, ese azul intenso que ella..

-Espera un momento! –Se dijo mentalmente- ese color azul de sus ojos. No puedo creerlo!. Se llevo las manos a la cara mientras abundantes lagrimas escurrían por su mejilla. El joven sonrió tiernamente al verse descubierto, sabia que ella tarde o temprano lo descubriría sola. Era tan inteligente, eso le admiraba tanto.

-Veo que ya sabes quien soy. Le acaricio la mejilla con tanta dulzura que la mujer se estremeció. Con razón ella sentía esos sentimientos tan encontrados al verlo, no era solo hijo de Vegeta sino también era su hijo! Como pudo ser tan tonta por dejarse llevar por los celos. Su amado siempre había estado en lo correcto, jamás le engaño, ni mucho menos le mintió. Era su hijo!. Pero como era posible que estuviera tan grande.

-Pero…¿Cómo…?. Se dijo más para si pero el agudo oído del muchacho alcanzo a percibirlo.

-Vengo del futuro. Fue todo lo que le dijo. A veces su manera de expresarse era casi idéntica a su padre, y lo hacia casi inconcientemente.

-Ahora comprendo todo, Vegeta no me mentía. Lagrimas de arrepentimiento y culpa no dejaban de surcar su rostro. Se sentía aun más culpable ahora que el guerrero estaba en ese estado. Como podía dudar de él, jamás le dio una razón por la cual la engañara.

-Tranquila, se que se pondrá bien. Lo sé. La abrazo con todo el amor que le tenia, su madre. Joven madre. Al abrazarla se le vinieron tantos recuerdos a su mente cuando su madre aun estaba viva. Cuando lloraba por las noches asustado de las pesadillas que tenia, ella era la primera en acudir, lo calmaba con sus abrazos y su vaso de chocolate caliente. Sin pensarlo una lágrima se le escapo, como era posible siendo que ella era tan inteligente, tan astuta, frágil y hermosa¿Pudo morir? También iba a cambiar eso, aunque su futuro se venia abajo, debía cambiarlo.

-Hijo –se soltó de su abrazo para observarlo directamente a los ojos- serás muy apuesto, supongo que eres muy fuerte no?. Le dedico una hermosa sonrisa.

-No lo suficiente. Se alejo de ella y se apoyo en el barandal, abrió su mano donde tenia sus objetos valiosos. Debía luchar por el futuro de ellos aunque le costara la vida, pero debía pensar en ella. Que confusión oprimía su corazón.

-Lo serás, de eso estoy segura.

Detrás de una pared cercana a donde estaban ellos un pequeño de cabellos lilas había escuchado toda la conversación, era hijo de sus padres. Era él en el futuro!. Le parecía una broma de muy mal gusto pero sabiendo como era su mundo, todo era posible. Camina hacia ellos con los brazos cruzados a la altura de su pecho, perfecta imitación de su padre.

-Por que no me dicen la verdad de una buena vez!!! . Exclama bastante enfadado, no le gustaban los secretos ni mucho menos algo que lo involucraba directamente.

-Trunks! Me asustaste!. Es de muy mala educación escuchar una conversación de adultos a escondidas!. Le reclama su madre con una mano en la cadera y la otra apuntándolo severamente.

-Basta! Quiero saber la verdad!. Estaba más que molesto, como era posible que le ocultaran algo así! Sobretodo su madre que lo vio sufrir prácticamente derrotado por todo. Lo mosqueaba de sobremanera que se burlaran de él.

-Cálmate jovencito no debes porque exigirnos, a su debido tiempo sabrás todo. Ahora date la vuelta y ve a ver a tu padre!. Bulma ya se había cabreado de la actitud de su hijo, a veces solía ser un niño ejemplar pero otras era tan solo una replica de su padre.

-No! Quiero saber que esta pasando. El joven del futuro observo la escena mas que divertido, había olvidado lo terco que era cuando niño.

-No debes tratar así a tu madre, luego te arrepentirás de tus palabras.

-Tú no te metas en esto!. Todo esto es tu culpa –se acerca a él y lo observa mas que molesto- por tu culpa mi papá esta ese estado, por tu culpa mama sufrió todo estos días y por tu culpa yo casi perdí a mi padre!. Su contraparte del futuro frunció el ceño, y sintió como esa descarga de palabras le llegaban directo al alma. Tenía razón, era su culpa. Todo lo que ocurrió en el futuro había sido su maldita culpa. Apretó con furia sus puños sin darse cuenta que en una de estas tenía aquellas joyas, las cuales le provocaron un sangrado en su mano. Al cerrar sus ojos pudo escuchar el sonido de una cachetada.

-Suficiente!. Gritaba Bulma al momento de propiciarle aquella bofetada a su pequeño hijo, estaba siendo demasiado insolente con ella y con su contraparte. Nunca lo había visto tan enfurecido ni comportándose de esa manera tan altanera. Debía colocar un alto a todo.

Trunks del futuro iba a decir algo cuando vio a su padre en la entrada de la terraza. Este tenía una mirada perdida, se fijaba en un punto vació en el horizonte. Se notaba bastante extraño, mas de lo usual y eso preocupo al joven.

- Vegeta!. Exclamo con alegría Bulma.

-Papá!. Un pequeño Trunks decía un tanto preocupado. Mientras que su contraparte observaba a su progenitor incluso con una mirada mas inquisidora.

- Vegeta, te encuentras mejor?. Su mujer se acerca hacia el y le toma el brazo, preocupada. Pero su mirada no cambiaba, perdida, confusa. Su rostro se mantenía inexpresivo. Quiso rozarle su mano pero Vegeta fue mas rápido y lo esquivo, mirándola fijamente. Sintió que la penetraba con esa mirada, aunque no fuera la habitual.

Su hijo del futuro lo observo detalladamente, no tenia marcas de ningún tipo de herida sobre su cuerpo, y solo habían pasado unas cuantas horas desde su accidente, era bastante extraño todo. Quizás….

-Ven, vamos a la cama ahí estarás mejor. Bulma guió a su esposo hacia su alcoba para que descansara dejando a unos Trunks bastante confundidos.

Oye tú. ¿Te diste cuenta de eso? Le dice apuntando el lugar donde habían estado antes sus padres.

-Si, es bastante extraño que no tenga sus heridas.

-No me refiero a eso! Tonto. Sino que su ki esta bastante elevado, más de lo normal. Coloca sus manos en su pecho tratando de imitar lo que era antes su padre.

-Si. Fue todo lo que dijo el muchacho del futuro antes de caminar hacia el interior, siendo detenido por su pequeña contraparte.

-Donde te crees que vas!. Él es mi papa! MI papa!. Y enfatizo la palabra MI. No te metas en esto. Así que puedes largarte de donde vienes porque nadie te necesita. Se da la vuelta y comienza a caminar cuando una voz profunda lo detiene.

-No te comportes así no llegaras a ningún lado. Si estoy aquí es porque tengo que ayudar a la gente para que su futuro no sea un maldito infierno. Ya le estaba colmando la paciencia que su otra parte sea mas insolente de lo que realmente deberia ser.

-No te tengo miedo!. Solo porque eres yo, o yo soy tu. O tu eres yo…..como sea! –bastante confundido estaba como para aclarar cual de los dos era, si el en el futuro o el otro en el pasado- Tu no eres nadie!. Vete de aquí.

-Mocoso…..El mayor de los Trunks camina sin prestarle atención aquellas palabras.

-Ey! Te dije que te detuvieras. Le da una patada que lo aventa hacia una pared trizándola.

-Que te pasa niño! –se levanta sin sufrir heridas algunas- no ves que trato de ayudar a los demás, sobretodo a nuestros padres trata de comprenderlo!. Si eres tan inteligente como presumes trata de comprender eso. El niño se queda pensativo y esboza una sonrisa malévola.

-No te creo nada. No eres más que un mentiroso, con tu solo presencia ya has causado más que un sufrimiento para mi familia.

- Es inútil que siga así, jamás lograra comprender la gravidez de la situación. Piensa bastante frustrado el joven que vino del futuro.

-Que esperas? Que te enseñe donde esta la salida?. Pues vete de una buena vez y aléjate de mis padres. El niño sale bastante mosqueado y se dirige hacia donde se encontraban sus padres, su contraparte del futuro era bastante odiosa y molestosa. Seguramente es un tipo farsante y ni siquiera viene del futuro. Es un fraude.

-Espera – se dirige hacia el pequeño- creo que hay algo que te hará cambiar de parecer.

-eh?. Se da la vuelta y mira sin prestar mucha atención.

En un lugar un poco alejado de allí.

-Goten!, Goten!. Ah¿donde se habrá metido?. Exclama una Chichi bastante enfadada.

-Seguramente fue a ver a Trunks. Le dice Goku saliendo de la casa con un pedazo de carne asado.

-Goku! Te dije que no comieras nada hasta que apareciera Goten!. Se cruza de brazos.

-Pero Chichi! Es que tenía tanta hambre que no puedo contener. Le coloca la misma cara de arrepentido que solía colocarle cuando le daba hambre. De verdad este hombre no tenía comparación. Ni en las luchas ni en la comida tenia paciencia.

**N/A: kiaaa perdonen la demora! No me odien por dejar hasta aquí el capitulo jejejeje pero ya estoy actualizando mas seguido o no?. Ya encontré el modo de inspirarme así que lo haré muchisisimo mas seguido jejejeje.**

**Que ocurrirá en el próximo capitulo?. Hay muchas interrogantes y esperamos que sean aclaradas.**

**Cuídense mucho y saludos a todos**

**Felicidades a mi amiga himeko.hoshi por la actualización de su historia. Vez que podías conseguirlo! Felicidades y bienvenida de nuevo a este mundo jejeje.**

**Küsses para todos.**


	7. El Futuro

**Heart of Darkness**

**Por**** Kurayami K**

**Capitulo 6:**_** "El Futuro"**_

Sus ojos le pesaban, sentía como un enorme cansancio la embargaba. Un leve susurro llego a sus oídos, una voz suave. Era tan conocida!.

-Despierta!. Le dijo, sin pensarlo abrió sus ojos siendo deslumbrada por una luz cegadora. Aquello le hizo parpadear varias veces para acostumbrar su vista. Cuando lo logro pudo distinguir una figura. Poco a poco esta comenzó acercarse hasta hacerse nítida. Por dios! Era su madre!

Bra pudo distinguir como su madre le sonreía amorosamente. Su bella sonrisa que era capaz de apagar cualquier llanto o tristeza que alguno de sus hijos tuviera, incluso hacia su marido.

-Hija mía!. Le extendió los brazos. Bra corrió desesperada mientras unas lágrimas surcaban sus mejillas.

-Madre!. Se abrazo a ella casi con locura. Cuanto le extrañaba!.

A su lado la imagen de su hermano se hizo notar. También estaba aquí?. Que felicidad inundo su corazón.

De pronto todo se oscureció, sintió como su madre se alejaba de su abrazo. Comenzó a sentir un miedo que la llevo a encogerse.¿Que estaba pasando?

-No te preocupes, note quedaras sola. Una voz sonó terrorífica frente de ella. Profunda y grave, esa voz la conocía muy bien. En su tiempo aquella voz le producía mucha alegría pero ahora solo producía miedo. ¿Qué hacia aquí?

-Pronto estarás con ellos!. Sintió como unas manos se incrustaban en su cuello presionándolo. Le faltaba el aire, su fuerza no servia de nada, por alguna razón sentía como esta se perdía de apoco.

-No… Alcanzo a susurrar, sus manos tomaron lo que seria la chaqueta de aquella figura para tratar de hacer algo.

-No trates de hacer nada… es inútil. Con más fuerza apretaba aquel cuello tan fino.

-Detente…por favor. Le suplico al borde de las lagrimas. Sintió como su agarre aflojo y su cuerpo callo pesadamente al suelo. Todo de nuevo volvió a la oscuridad.

Una melodía dulce casi armoniosa se oía de fondo, era el sonido de una cajita musical. Abrió sus ojos con dificultad. ¿Dónde estaba?. Se sentó y se tomo la cabeza.

-Valla creo que todo fue un mal sueño. Volteo su cabeza y diviso en la mesita de noche la cajita musical, esa musiquilla le producía tanta nostalgia en su corazón. Se levanto como pudo pero algo le impidió hacerlo y callo pesado en la cama. Llevaba en todo su cuerpo vendajes. De pronto le pareció todo tan confuso, trato de rearmar en su cabeza cual era la realidad y lo que no lo era. Pero era tan difícil.

-Será mejor que no te muevas si no quieres terminar peor. La voz, esa voz!. La de sus sueños, que la atemorizaba y le producía en su interior aquella melancolía.

-Que…que haces aquí?. Tratando de taparse con las mantas. Bra sentía como un escalofrió le recorría el cuerpo.

-Cállate. Le dirigió una mirada escalofriante, aquellos ojos antiguamente le hubieran producido un nerviosismo que volcaba su corazón pero ahora, solo le calaba los huesos.

-Que quieres de mi!??. Las lagrimas ya habían salido de sus ojos, es que rara vez que lo veía sus sentimientos le jugaban en contra. Por mas fuerte que fuera nada servia contra el. Se acerco a ella y la tomo de las ropas.

-Te dije que te callaras niña!. Su voz casi despectiva la hería de sobremanera. Que la nombrase así después de todo lo que había sucedido antes. Su ya destrozado corazón no tenia por donde componerse, entre más lo veía mas roto estaba.

-¿Por que has cambiado tanto?. Se decía mentalmente, mientras lo observaba directamente a los ojos, esos enormes ojos azules que reflejaban todo, igual que su madre. El sujeto se alejo de ella, odiaba ver esa mirada.

-Tu vida solo se ha alargado más porque quiero ver sufrir a tu queridísimo hermano. Se apoyo en la pared donde la oscuridad lo llenaba, mientras que la musiquita de aquella cajita musical seguía sonando. La observo molesto, realmente le fastidiaba aquella melodía, ya no significaba nada para el y nunca significaría algo. En un siantamen destruyo aquel objeto. Bra al ver aquello se llevo las manos a la boca, estaba perdida. Si Trunks regresaba todo terminaría y su plan de tantos años se vería fracasado.

-¿¿¿!Por que no me matas ahora!???. Le grito, no tenia pensado gritarle solo le salio de adentro. Odiaba que siempre sus sentimientos y sus acciones se escaparan a su razón.

-Jajajajaaja… es suficiente de este melodrama. Se acerca y la sujeta del cuello elevándola.

-Mátame, de todas maneras ya lo has hecho antes. Su mirada llena de sentimientos se poso en aquellos ojos azabaches, que no expresaban nada. ¿Desde cuando había cambiado tanto?.

-¿Eso quisieras verdad?. Comenzó apretar con mas fuerza aquel cuello que desprendía un aroma que de cierta manera le recordaba algunos momentos de su pasada vida.

-Go…Goten ..yo…te amaba. Sin más sus lágrimas dejaron sus ojos para surcar sus mejillas pálidas.

Ese nombre!. No lo usaba desde hacia tantos años, de un golpe severo directo al rostro mando a la jovencita a estrellarse a una pared.

-¡!!¿¿¿Como te atreves a llamarme así??!!!!!. Mocosa estupida!. Comenzó a formar un energy ha en su mano dispuesto a lanzársela. Bra ya no podía moverse tenia todo el cuerpo destrozado, que le hacia detenerse de matarla. Solo alargaba más su sufrimiento.

De un momento a otro cambio de opinión, el joven de ojos azabaches cambio su mirada de furia hacia una sin expresión alguna.

-Será mejor que te olvides del pasado, jamás volverá. De ahora en adelante mantendrás tu bocota cerrada si no quieres perder alguno de tus miembros. Salio de la habitación dejando a una jovencita con un corazón más destrozado aparte de su ya magullado cuerpo.

-Tru…Trunks…por kamisama no vuelvas….no lo hagas. Alcanzo a decir antes de perder la conciencia.

La gente cambia y por temores tratan de olvidar su pasado. Algunos por vergüenza otros por simple miedo, a que su vida sea un total fracaso. Sin encontrar salidas a sus problemas se embargan en la oscuridad de un corazón que no deja huellas para la esperanza ni para el amor.

**N/A: capitulo cortito, donde quise expresar uno que otro sentimiento y revelando la identidad de nuestro corazón oscuro que dejo de ser lo que era. **

**Me da un poco de tristeza saber que de pronto nacieron tantos fanfics dedicados a Mirai Trunks, bueno espero que la gente no deje de leer este. **

**Que el propósito de esta simple narración es solo expresar sentimientos y un buen método de escapación del mundo real. Que es el propósito de todo Fic.**

**Le dedico este pequeño capitulo a mi amiga Camila (himeko.hoshi) que en este tiempo hemos afianzado aun mas nuestra amistad. Gracias por todo y por darme ánimos de seguir escribiendo, aunque sea para algunos pocos. **

**Cuídense! Y no duden un reviews por cualquier duda, consejo o lo que gusten.**

**Küsses**


	8. Inocencia

** Heart of Darkness**

** Por Kurayami K**

**Capitulo 7:**_** "Inocencia"**_

- Pequeño¿ya es un poco tarde para que estés lejos de tu casa? Un señor de aproximadamente unos 60 años caminaba por el bosque con un pequeño de cabellos oscuros. Ya hacia días que se juntaban de vez en cuando.

- No se preocupe Señor. Ya volveré a casa. Le dedica una sonrisa inocente a ese señor que a pesar que lo conocía de hace poco, era como un abuelo.

- No quiero que tengas problemas por mi culpa. Coloca su mano sobre la cabeza del pequeño.

- Jejejeje estaré bien. Mire! – Apunta hacia unos bambúes - Ya hemos llegado a mi casa. ¿No quiere venir a cenar?

- No!, por supuesto que no, no quiero ser una molestia para tu familia. Además por lo que me has contado a tu madre no le gustan mucho los extraños. Sonríe tímidamente aquel anciano que no lo parecía tanto.

- Señor! Usted jamás será una molestia. Le reclama ofendido el pequeño con sus grandes ojos azabaches.

- Ya, ya tranquilo. De todas maneras tengo que volver mi nieto no esta muy bien de salud. Así que nos veremos un día de estos. Le sacude el cabello al pequeño y comienza a retirarse.

- Señor! Algún día conoceré a su nieto!. Le grita hasta que ve unas señas de parte de aquel hombre.

- Goten¿Donde has estado? No sabes como has preocupado a tu joven madre!. Una mujer de una tez suave y grandes ojos oscuros, sale de una pequeña casa que parecería ser la única de todo el lugar. Llevaba mucho tiempo buscando al más pequeño de sus hijos.

- Aquí estoy mamá jajaja. Colocando una mano detrás de su cabeza imitando a su padre.

- Me tenias preocupada!. Ahora entra que la cena ya esta servida y tu padre ya esta comiendo. Refunfuñando entra a la casa la mujer mientras su pequeño se queda viendo en la dirección donde se había ido aquel señor. Luego de unos instantes camina a su casa.

------------

Mientras tanto no muy lejano de allí, para ser mas exactos en una cuidad donde la tecnología es avanzada y de punta. En una casa la mas grande de su cuadra y podría decirse de la cuidad. Dos jóvenes mantenían una discusión, una contraparte de la otra. El más pequeño con sus cabellos lilas alborotados miraba a su versión adulta con mucho recelo. Lo que le había enseñado seguramente estaba trucado.

- Es un truco! Eso esta photoshopeado. Es muy fácil de hacerlo. Comenta bastante ofendido. ¿Por quien lo tomaba? El sabía mucho de computadoras.

- Esto no esta "photoshopeado", Es una fotografía real. Pensaba que ¿Como era posible que aquel niñato no le creyera¿tan desconfiado era cuando pequeño?. No lo recordaba del todo.

- Hump – imitando a su progenitor colocando sus brazos a la altura de su pecho, le lanza una mirada resentida – si es real entonces ¿quien es esa bebe?

- Ella es…- callo y esbozo una calida sonrisa -…alguien importante en mi vida…y pronto lo será en la tuya. El pequeño no se quedo muy convencido del todo.

- No lo sé, me es difícil creer en ti después lo que le hiciste a mi papá.

- No le hice nada!, mira –da vuelta la fotografía y se puede ver una escritura- ¿puedes leerla?

- Obvio. El niño comenzó a leerla y se quedo atónito, esa escritura le pertenecía a su mamá sin dudas, pero como era posible.

- ¿Ahora me crees? El joven se arrodilla para estar a la altura del niño, este sin pensarlo le arrebato la fotografía de las manos de su contraparte.

- Eso Creo….Apenas le hablo, pues quizás ese joven no estaba mintiendo.

- Ahora será mejor que veamos como esta papá. Se levanto y se dirigió a la salida, al llegar al marco de la puerta se da la vuelta y mira al pequeño que aun estaba mirando la fotografía.

- Crees que….-pauso mirando a su otra parte mas adulta- ¿estará bien? Con toda la sinceridad expresada en sus ojos los clava en esa mirada que por mas que fueran iguales, no lo eran.

- No lo sé. Dirige su mirada hacia lo que podría ser el cuarto de sus padres.

- Bien vamos a verificar. El pequeño guarda la fotografía en su bolsillo y acompaña a su contraparte.

-------------------  
En aquella habitación dos figuras estaban sentadas en la cama, una examinando a la otra meticulosamente. A esta no comprendía como era posible la recuperación tan rápida de su marido, ni siquiera con las semillas del ermitaño. Espera!. Se dijo mentalmente, quizás él tenía en su poder algunas cuantas semillas y eso lo ayudo. De seguro era eso.

- Vegeta – le pregunta suavemente tocando su hombro - ¿comiste las semillas de ermitaño para curarte?. Después de un molestoso silencio no hubo respuesta alguna, aquel hombre tenía la mirada fija en algún punto imaginario sin ninguna expresión en su rostro. Bulma se dio por vencida quizás él necesitaba descansar, acaricio su nuca y se dio cuenta que había una pequeña cicatriz que nunca antes había visto.

- ¿Que es esto? Rozo con la punta de sus dedos la nunca del saiyajin provocando que este inmediatamente abriera sus ojos y se voltee bruscamente, tomando por sus muñecas a la mujer haciendo que se caiga a la cama.

Los ojos de Vegeta se iluminaron con un brillo extraño, una mirada un tanto psicópata se apodero de el y sus manos se dirigieron sin pensarlo al cuello de la débil mujer. Esta comenzó a patalear siendo imposible por el peso que ejercía su compañero en ella, sus manos fuertes estaban poseídas en aquel cuello que tantas otras veces le producían un significante placer.

Sus ojos se llenaron de lagrimas, no podía gritar, sentía como poco a poco el oxigeno le faltaba en sus pulmones, por mas presión que ejercía sobre las manos de su atacante no lograba ningún cambio en el¿que podía hacer? Milagrosamente la puerta se abrió dejando ver a sus hijos que observaban con horror¿su padre tratando de matar a su madre?

Trunks del futuro sin dudarlo se abalanzo rápidamente contra su padre que de la impresión dejo de apretar el cuello delicado de su mujer, cayendo pesadamente al suelo. El pequeño de cabellos lilas se había quedado estático, como en shock jamás había visto algo así en su vida. Sus padres discutían mucho pero jamás a estos extremos.

- ¡Trunks que esperas¡Ve a mamá! Le grito el muchacho del futuro al pequeño, no podía ayudar a su madre porque tenia bajo su cuerpo a su padre totalmente descontrolado, quería golpearlo. Definitivamente algo andaba mal.

El pequeño reacciono inmediatamente al grito de su contraparte y se dirigió a su madre, quien estaba en la cama tosiendo fuertemente.

- ¿Estas bien mamá? Le pregunta preocupado, sus ojos azules posados en los de su madre. Ella al verlo a su lado le dedico una sonrisa agradecida, que hubiera pasado si no hubiera llegado a tiempo.

- Estoy bien. Con ayuda de su hijo se incorpora quedando sentada en la cama viendo como su hijo del futuro trataba de calmar a su padre.

- ¡Padre¡Detén esto ahora! Trata de inmovilizarlo pero le es imposible, el príncipe de los saiyajin en un movimiento de descuido de parte de su hijo se suelta de su agarre y lo golpea en pleno rostro, mandándolo directamente contra una pared. Aprovecha esto y sale volando velozmente a través de la ventana.

- Trunks! Bulma se levanta y trata de ayudar a su hijo, seguida del pequeño niño.

- Arg… debemos seguirlo puede cometer una locura. Se levanta como puede y mira a su madre preocupado.

- Tranquilo estaré bien, no me ha pasado nada, ve síguelo! Su hijo podría decirse mayor, asiente con su cabeza y sale corriendo, volando a través de la ventana. El pequeño niño mira a su madre rogándole que quiere ir también, Bulma solo lo mira desconfiada pero por mas que tratase de detener a su hijo este iria de todas maneras.

-Mama por favor…..Le ruega abrazándola.

-Ve… Le da un beso en la frente y su pequeño corre siguiendo a su contraparte.

Bulma camina lentamente hacia la ventana, viendo por ella nostálgicamente.

-Vegeta¿que te ha pasado? Se masajea suavemente su cuello que ahora tiene unas marcas rojas producto del anterior ataque.

----------------------

Ya había atardecido y el más pequeño de la familia Son salía por la ventana sin ser descubierto, llevaba un pequeño bulto entre sus brazos. Había guardado un poco de la cena para dársela al señor. Cuando se vio librado de la ventana corrió sin hacer ruido a través del bosque hasta llegar a un pequeño rió que era donde a menudo se encontraba con aquel sujeto que le inspiraba tanta confianza. Al llegar al susodicho lugar pudo darse cuenta que en efectivo ahí estaba aquel hombre esperándolo.

- Disculpe la demora jejejejeje. Acercándose cautelosamente al hombre quien al verlo sonríe.

- No te preocupes pequeño. Acabo de llegar.

- Tome, fue todo lo que pude conseguir. Sonríe colocando una mano atrás de su cabeza como suele hacerlo su progenitor.

- Gracias - Lo toma y lo guarda bajo su brazo – Eres muy amable de tu parte al darme tu cena pequeño.

- Jejejeje usted y su nieto podrán comer bien. En eso el pequeño Goten presiente como un Ki muy conocido se acerca a toda velocidad¿quien podría ser? Mira hacia el cielo que ya estaba tornándose de un color rojizo. Podía distinguir como una figura comenzaba acercarse poco a poco, pero si era…

- El sr. Vegeta… Dice apenas audible siendo captado rápidamente por el hombre quien sonríe silenciosamente. Lo vio pasar fugazmente, no se explicaba que podría estar haciendo por estos alrededores pero se da cuenta que es seguido por su amigo Trunks y otro sujeto, que era totalmente extraño para el.

- ¿Ese no es tu amigo Trunks?. Pregunta el señor mientras veía claramente como el amigo de Goten iba acompañado de otra persona.

- Si es él…pero ¿quien lo acompaña?. Se pregunta confuso.

- Valla…hace mucho que no sabias de él ¿verdad?. Parece que ha hallado la forma de reemplazarte. Se arrodilla para estar a la altura del pequeño.

- Seguramente es un familiar. Le sonríe tímidamente

- No lo parece, estos últimos días ni siquiera te ha llamado para saber de ti, así no son los amigos. –Coloca su mano sobre la cabeza del pequeño Goten- Pero no te preocupes, pronto mi nieto se recuperara y podrán jugar juntos, él no te abandonaría estos momentos ni mucho menos… – se acerca a su oído y le susurra- te cambiaria por alguien. Al escuchar esto ultimo el joven saiyajin abre sus ojos, quizás el señor tenga razón, después de todo el señor ha estado ahí para él y no su fiel amigo Trunks.

- Tiene razón. Voltea a mirarlo y sonríe fingidamente.

- Bueno pequeño, me retiro ya sabes cualquier cosa que necesites – se levanta y lo mira detenidamente – sabes donde encontrarme… Cuídate. Comienza a caminar a espaldas del niño.

- ¡Gracias señor¡Me saluda a su nieto! Agita su mano en señal de despedida y sin más comienza a caminar a su casa, quizás aquel señor tenia razón. A veces Trunks no lo comprendía como quisiera, después de todo el siempre tuvo a su papá a su lado. Agito su cabeza violentamente, no podía pensar esas cosas! Su amigo siempre hacia las cosas por algo, ahora seguramente debía pasar alguna cosa. Se apresuro a llegar a su casa y entro por la ventana.

------------------------

No muy lejos de la montaña Paoz, en medio de un lugar que parecía desierto un hombre que portaba comida bajo el brazo abría una especie de puerta que estaba en el suelo, esta inmediatamente se abrió y el sujeto entro rápidamente. En el interior una enorme escalera se habría paso, debía bajarla hasta llegar a la planta subterránea, al llegar al suelo las luces se prendieron automáticamente dejando ver un amplio lugar, el cual podría ser perfectamente un laboratorio. Dejo aquel bulto de comida sobre una mesa y se quito la ropa, dejando ver en uno de sus brazos un tatuaje que decía C21.

Camino hasta una puerta la cual abrió cautelosamente y un hombre ligeramente encorvado lo recibe.

- Hasta que llegaste, dentro de poco llegara Vegeta. Le dice con una voz casi metálica, podía observarse que en su rostro estaba reconstruido un montón de veces, habiendo fallado unas cuantas, ya que tan solo tenía un ojo que se movía con dificultad. Además dejaba ver claramente lo que podría ser un cerebro semidestruido.

- Mi señor lo hemos completado. Sonríe complacido, después de años y años de planear algo así pronto verían su venganza cumplida.

-Muy bien. El extraño sujeto encorvado camina hacia lo que seria una computadora con una pantalla gigante, tecleo unas cuentas cosas y en la pantalla se pudo observar las siguientes palabras:

**PROYECTO C669**

**FASE I: COMPLETADO**

**RR **

**Continuara…..**

**----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------**

**N/A:**Muy bien antes que todo Feliz navidad!, espero todos lo pasen muy bien y los que lo hallan pasado ya jejejejeje. Les deseo unas felices fiestas con mucho amor y paz, rodeados de la gente que aman!

Bien espero les guste este capitulo que cada vez que avanzamos descubriremos mas cosas al respecto. Cualquier cosa me envían un Reviews jejejeje. Creo que mas de alguno debe haber descubierto algunas cosillas jejeje, no se preocupen! se las aclarare a medida que avancen los capítulos, que espero sean pronto.

Bueno si no pueden leer bien no es mi culpa, ultimamente ff me cambia todo el formato del fic y no se porque. He tenido varios problemas con eso...espero puedan comprenderlo.

Cuídense mucho!

Y hasta la próxima.

Küsses


End file.
